


The doctor game

by Neen_sama



Series: Arashi Family [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: An ordinary day during which Sho-chan came back home and found what a game his sons had invented.





	The doctor game

Summary: An ordinary day during which Sho-chan came back home and found what a game his sons had invented.

 

\- Tadaima, everyone. Sho was coming home from work.  
\- Do you have an appointment, sir?

The young man lowered his eyes and fell on Jun, smiling, sitting cross-legged in front of a cardboard on which were placed a notebook and a pen. Sho squatted in front of him and ruffled his hair.

\- What are you doing Jun-chan?  
\- We play doctor with Masaki-nii, Kazu-nii and Papa.  
\- Aaah and you play the doctor?  
\- Naaaah, I'm the secretary of the doctor and that's the waiting room. He said proudly.

Sho looked around him, a stack of magazines was lying in a corner and a piece of paper with writing: "Dr. Kazunari" was taped to the door leading to the living room.

\- It's Kazu-chan doing the doctor, I see. he said, expecting the worst from his second son.

He opened the door and had to contain his laugh at the scene before him. Kazunari, using his plastic doctor's kit, was examining a shirtless Satoshi with his stethoscope while what, by deduction, was to be Masaki, lay on the floor covered with a blanket usually covering their sofa.

\- Say "aaaaaah ..." said his son, focused on his task.

Satoshi obeys.

\- Kazu-chan, why did Papa take off his t-shirt?  
\- Because I'm the doctor and i made the decisions. he replied, shrugging his shoulders before scribbling something on a little notebook.  
\- Yes, it makes sense.  
\- You can get dressed, sir.  
\- Hai, Kazunari-sensei. Smiles Satoshi, lending himself to the game.

Seeing her lover getting involved so much with their children when he was babysitting them was always balm to Sho's heart who smiled briefly before his gaze was drawn back to Masaki lying on the ground.

\- Tell me, Kazunari-sensei, why is one of your patients lying on the floor with a blanket over his head?  
\- He had a heart attack.  
\- Oh, I see, it's tragic.  
\- Yeah, I could not treat him because he did not make an appointment with my secretary.  
\- In this case, everything is explained.

Masaki sneezed suddenly and his brother kicked him in the side.

\- Hey! Don't kick your brother!  
\- But dead people don't sneeze!  
\- If you allow me, Kazunari-sensei, I will get rid of the body. Sho said, grabbing his son to put him in his arms and lead him to the kitchen.

There, he installed him in his chair and served him a glass of milk and a cookie.

\- Daijoubu?  
\- Hum! the boy nodded.

His father smiled and ruffled his hair before serving two more glasses of milk.

\- Dr. Kazunari, would you please honor your presence at the snack table?  
\- Haaaaaai! the child answered who ran into the kitchen, followed closely by satoshi who installed him next to his brother and also gave him a cookie.  
\- I'm going to get Jun-chan down the hall. Sho said as he walked out of the room.

He ran his head through the doorway between the entrance hall and the living room.

\- Mr Secretary, it's time for your snack break.  
\- Yatta! exclaimed the little boy who left his cardboard box and his improvised waiting room to run into his father's arms.

The young man put him on his hip and turned around to return to the kitchen.

\- What do we eat for snack? Jun asked  
\- A glass of milk and a cookie, does that suit you, sir?  
\- Hum!

Sho smiled and settled the child in front of Kazunari. Satoshi, meanwhile, hastened to serve him in milk and cookie and went to join his lover who had leaned against their counter to watch them.

\- So? How was your Papa-son day?  
\- Well, good. We watched cartoons in pajamas while eating cereal on the couch.  
\- Jun-chan didn't spill his bowl everywhere?  
\- No, he's a big boy now, huh?  
\- Hum! the child nodded, his mouth full of crumbs.  
\- And then we all took a bath, ne Masaki?  
\- Yeah, Dad even made the giant squid and we all made hair pics with schampoo! it was very funny !  
\- I don't even want to imagine the state of the bathroom... whispered Sho.  
\- I made my famous burgers at noon for Kazu-chan, we took a nap all 4 in our big bed then we started playing doctor and you came back from work.  
\- I see you had a good day, indeed. smiled Sho  
\- Ah! By the way Dr. Kazunari, said Satoshi, resuming play for a moment, you have not prescribed anything for my illness.

The child swallowed the last sip of milk in his glass, carefully placed it on the table and finally spoke, taking all the seriousness he had shown during their game.

\- You must make omurice to everyone for dinner.  
\- Since my healing depends on it, ok that's what I'm going to do. Thank you Doctor.

Jun and Masaki uttered a collective shout of joy. But their brother remained of marble.

\- I'm not done ! he remarked authoritatively.  
\- What else is there, sensei? Will my husband survive? Sho answered this time.  
\- Yes Yes. But for that I have to sleep with him in your bed forever.  
\- Excuse me but where am I going to sleep in this case?  
\- In the office of my secretary.  
\- Do you mean the corridor, I guess?  
\- Yeah, if you want.  
\- Out of the question.  
\- But...Sho-chan, my life depends on it. Don't you want me to survive?  
\- Satoshi, please... Sho said, desesperate.  
\- Daddy, you can sleep in my bed if you want. Said Jun.

Sho ruffled his hair with a smile, Jun was indeed an adorable child.

\- No, no, Jun-chan, your brother is just joking. Right? Kazunari?

The kid rolled his eyes. 

\- Shit... he groaned.  
\- Oi! Where did you learn that word ? Don't say it anymore or at least until you're at age of driving.  
\- Uncle Toma says it sometimes and then he gives us candies and says to us to "Never repeat it in front of your parents." Said Masaki  
\- I see... Sighed Sho. Toma again...

Satoshi laughed and kissed his lover on the cheek.

\- Don't worry, honey, we'll talk to him...again.

*****

Later, when the boys where asleep, Sho returned to his bedroom after his bath and found his lover already under the blanckets, looking in pain. He ran to him and climbed on the bed.

\- Satoshi ? Are you alright ? He asked, putting his hand on his lover's forehead. 

But when he slided his hands under his shirt to caress his back, Sho understood what he was trying to do and smirked.

\- What's wrong Ohno-san ?  
\- I think i'm a bit feverish, Sakurai-sensei, i may catched a cold.  
\- We'll see, please remove your clothes. 

Satoshi rose, Sho on his lap and removed his shirt quickly, letting his lover slide his hands on his firm abs while his own found place in Sho's hair. The younger then crashed their lips in a heated but tender kiss. He released him and glued their foreheads. 

\- We shouldn't kiss, Sensei, or you'll catch my sickness.  
\- I take the risk. Sho said before plunging to his lips again.


End file.
